planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Restoration Kit
The Restoration Kit is a utility slot consumable available to all non-MAX infantry classes. On use, the Restoration Kit will apply a healing-over-time effect, healing the user for 840 health over 12 seconds, or 70 health per second. Purchasing the Restoration Kit will unlock it for all non-MAX classes, similar to Medical Kits. As standard infantry only have 500 health, it is not possible to receive anywhere near the full benefit of a single Restoration Kit under normal circumstances, unless the Carapace implant is equipped, as the kit does not provide any shield restoration effect. To use a Restoration Kit, press «Fire» key ( by default) with the kit in hand. Tactics Though the Restoration Kit typically causes heavy overhealing, healing you for more health than you normally have, it can be used proactively to heal back damage taken during an engagement, rather than after an engagement as is typical with a Medical Kit. Combine a Restoration Kit with the Carapace implant, and play Combat Medic or Heavy Assault to start making much further use of the heal-over-time effect this consumable provides. It is important to note that Restoration Kits only cost 25 to resupply, whereas Medical Kits cost 50 . Combat Medic Note: This strategy was nerfed in the June 12, 2018 Update, with the removal of Restoration Kits stacking with Nano-Regen Device. With Carapace equipped, the Combat Medic can make great use of its variety of healing tools to make it a deceptively tanky class. With a combination of Nanite Healing Grenade and a Restoration Kit or Nano-Regen Device, the Combat Medic can heal back health incredibly fast, enough to tank damage from one or two opponents firing upon him for an extended period of time. Just prior to entering an engagement, throw your Nanite Healing Grenade and consume a Restoration Kit or activate Nano-Regen Device. Unless your opponent(s) manage to chain several headshots on you, or your accuracy is poor, you will easily be able to win any one-on-one, and sometimes even one-on-two engagement you find yourself in. If you also equip Nanoweave Armor, you can tank enemies with poorer aim (who go for body or leg shots) even longer, perhaps even being unkillable in a single magazine. Do be conservative with this loadout, as the Nanite cost will add up fast, and you can only use your full healing burst up to 4 times, depending on whether or not Grenade Bandolier is your suit slot of choice. Heavy Assault Restoration Kits aren't as powerful on Heavy Assault as on Combat Medic, but can still be used to good effect. Combined with Resist Shield, the effective healing-per-second the Restoration Kit provides can be increased by quite a far amount. Taking Carapace, and employing a similar tactic to with the Combat Medic, you can survive a decent amount more than you would normally. Though not directly relevant to Restoration Kits, take note that Resist Shield will not stack with Nanoweave Armor, so do not take that suit slot in this loadout. Certifications History *June 12, 2018 Update **Healing no longer stacks with the Combat Medic’s Nano-Regen Device. **Description updated to reflect that the effect heals 70 health per second for 12 seconds. Category:Consumables Category:Universal Category:Utility Slot (Universal)